Doomfist rises again
by InglisFiction
Summary: What if the gauntlet stayed with the boy from the museum? What if he had a bigger backstory.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This was supposed to be a regular day where he was just going to bring his little brother Jacob to a place where he had been begging to go, the numbani overwatch museum. Jacob looked up immensely to the heroes of the past and he had too when he was younger but he had grown out of it but that didn't mean he couldn't work off his ass to get the tickets so his brother could enjoy himself once in a while, he thought as he watched the preview on the past of overwatch and what it stood for.

''Wow did you see all that John it was awesome'' his little brother said all excited ''yeah I did'' he replied smiling too, not because of the overwatch preview but because his brother was happy. They walked around a bit more until they came across something that caught both their eyes, the doomfist gauntlet ''wow so cool it's doomfist gauntlet, they say it could level skyscraper's Jacob said wide eyed although John didn't seem too convinced ''this thing you sure it looks kinda beat up'' he said with a sure look on his face. Jacob just shook his head no ''I'm sure if someone put it on it would definitely work'' sounding very confident ''yeah right'' John said sounding positive it was just a hunk of scrap overwatch had just saved during their glory days as he walked away, Jacob though was frowning and imitating throwing punches almost as if he was doomfist, when all of a sudden the building started shaking and John went wide eyed and said a word ''terrorist'' he said remembering everything he had seen on the news though he never thought they'd come to numbani, the city was peace loving and secure ''guess that isn't stopping them'' he thought. He quickly grabbed Jacob and went to hide behind cover.

Then all of a sudden a giant gorilla in what looked like white armor crashed through the glass ceiling while what looked like a phantom came down as well. When it reached the ground it took a physical form that looked like a man with a white mask and black hood covering him, John took quick notice of the two shotguns, ranged he figured they didn't do too much but up close they'd probably tear you apart, ''Winston'' Jacob whispered wide eyed. John looked down at his little brother, the kid was amazed at just seeing a past member of overwatch, though you were looking for a way to get out of here, for a way to get Jacob to safety. John heard a growl and looked back to see Winston starting to brawl with the phantom. Then gunshots that didn't come from the phantom go off ''Another shooter'' John thought looking around and spotting a purple skinned women with a rifle shooting at a blue blur upon closer inspection john realized its tracer. Now just like his little brother john was amazed, tracer had always been his favorite growing and had even met her before. He always thought she was beautiful, her and her smile.

John looked from behind their cover to see tracer fighting against the purple skinned women until the blue light on her chest faded and she ran to cover, their cover, she hopped over it and sat trying to catch her breath until she noticed them momentarily surprised she said ''Don't worry loves calvary's here'' she said trying to calm them, but john just raised an eyebrow looking at the thing on her chest ''that must be how her power's work'' meanwhile she was looking back at Winston who was on the ground at the phantom's feet looking defeated, until he stepped on Winston's glasses making him go into a rage state, and the light on tracer's chest lit up signaling her powers were back and she jumped back in the fight with a yell of ''all right''.

John looked over from the cover and saw even though they were both back in the fight they were still a little outmatched those shotguns were still keeping Winston back and the purple skinned women wasn't stupid and could predict tracers movements, they needed help. He tried to think of what he could do, he didn't have a weapon and didn't want to leave Jacob, then it struck him, the gauntlet. But would it even work, it was said to only work with certain people such as the previous doomfist, but deep sown he knew he at a had to try ''Stay here cub I'm going to help'' cub was a name their father had given Jacob when he was a baby though he was dead now, died fighting against the omnics.

He snuck through all the fighting to where the gauntlet was and lied against the back of the case, quickly grabbed it and stared whispering ''please work'' because he could hear footsteps ''watch out'' Jacob said and quickly he put on the gauntlet popping out from cover, punching the purple skinned women in the face creating a shockwave ''She'll be feeling that'' he thought, though the women shakily got up and raised her gun to him but Winston jumped in front of him and roared at her. The phantom had apparently had enough and he jumped on her as she sent a grappling hook in the air ''good'' John thought ''Now I can get Jacob out of here'' but the purple skinned women shot a few rounds while being pulled, not at him, not at tracer or Winston, who were looking at him in amazement that the gauntlet was still on him and buzzing with life but at Jacob who thought it was safe and had popped out from cover to get closer to the heroes.

''I have to move fast'' John thought and he ran, a speed tracer would later recall fast even for her and he dove in front of Jacob.

Two bullets entered his back


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, the whole short animation with the two boys and the gauntlet seemed to have too much potential to pass up.

Chapter 2 His mother and Lena

''How was school today sweetheart'' his mother asked a ten year old John. ''It was alright'' he said with a sad look on his face ''oh come on something exciting must have happened today'' she said trying to coax her oldest son into smiling or saying something high strung like he used to before they moved to Numbani, before his father died. ''Nope nothing I can think of mom'' his mother sighed and looked down to her other son, a three year old Jacob holding on to her other hand ''How about you honey how was preschool'' the three year old looked up at their mother and smiled a wide goofy smile ''We went outside again and played hide and go seek tag, all of us ''Really'' their mother smiled seeing her youngest happy.

''See Johnny your brother had a good day at school and doesn't hate it here'' his mother said ''Yeah well he's too young to even remember Boston, to young to even remember Dad, why are we here when Dads buried in Boston''

His mother just sighed ''Honey I've told you before there's nothing left for us in Boston, there's nothing left for us in America'' she said ''yeah well I hate it here, I want to go home'' he said tearing his hand out of her grip with tears leaking from his eyes and running away. ''John'' she yelled trying to pull Jacob with her and keep sight of her oldest which was hard since John was a pretty fast runner.

She was panicking a bit, Numbani was a very safe city but that didn't mean people couldn't get a weapon in and there were always crazies in every city, there just was no such thing as a super safe utopia it just wasn't in human nature.

''John'' she yelled seeing him go down a alley she followed him with Jacob to get him, but when she got there she saw him starring at a man, a crazy looking man who had a gun pointing at her son.

''Oh so the mum has arrives'' he said with a numbani accent ''Give up the cash and the kid doesn't get a bullet in him'' he spoke ''sorry'' his mother said ''but I don't have anything on me, not even my purse'' which was true, the thing that was shocking John the most though was that she was moving towards the man d to get in front of him maybe to shield him.

''You better step back lady or else'' the man said training the gun on her. His mother though just took another step as the man grunted in warning, then his mother lunged at him and grabbed the gun! She was struggling a lot as she twisted the gun in his hands trying to break his finger in the guard but he at this point had figured out what she was trying to do ting running and he just pulled the trigger making a loud bang go off. Their mother, oh god their mother just fell to the ground weightless, ''Fuck'' the man cursed as he turned and started running knowing there would soon be police along with OR-14 coming upon the scene soon quick. He went over to his mother slowly, stunned that this had happened ''mom'' he asked her ''John'' she whispered ''I love you, please take care of your brother'' she told him before dying.

''Mom please can't do this you can't do this, you can't leave us too.'' But it was useless for she had gone.

John woke up with a start, his heart beating in his ears ''was the whole museum thing a dream'' he thought until he felt the pain in his back and the gauntlet on his hand ''oh wow I still have this'' he said aloud ''Does this thing even come off'' he tried to take it off but to no avail ''I guess I'm stuck with it until I can figure out how to get it off'' he looked around where he was and figured that it wasn't a hospital but a med bay where soldiers normally went to get checked out, he then remembered something, someone very important ''Jacob''

He sat straight up wincing at the pain and looked around for his jacket since he didn't have a shirt on, he found it beside his bed and put it on, zipped it up and rolled the sleeves so the gauntlet was showing.

''Guess if I'm stuck with it that makes me the new Doomfist'' he said and laughed ''I'm nowhere near the level of any of the previous Doomfist''

He soon found the way out of the med bay and when he did he moved his hand to his face to block some of the sun's rays ''how long was I out'' he thought trying to recall how long he could have been in that med bay, the pain in his back telling him for a while. He looked around and realized he was on a base of some sort, looking straight out from where he had come out there was a slope that ran down then back up, then to his right was a hangar but he decided to go down the slope ''I'll search this whole place if I have to'' he thought as he climbed the slope. At the top he saw a few towers and building, one tower had WP-G on it ''wonder what that stands for'' he thought then he looked and saw stairs leading to some sort of cave entrance but as he got closer he realized there was actually rooms built into it.

He walked in and saw what looked to be someone's lab but while there he heard laughter coming from deeper in the cave and walked towards the back doors, John realizing he may be in enemy territory readied the gauntlet or at least tried to he wasn't sure exactly sure how it worked yet but knew it starting letting out a small buzz of sound. He crept closer to the door and peered inside and when he did his blue eyes widened, ''they're all here'' he thought shocked ''but why they got disbanded years ago, this could be counted as treason don't they know that''.

This place looked like a relaxation room, chairs, tables a bar towards the back scattered were most of the previous agents of Overwatch, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Zarya, Winston, Genji, Mei, Mcree, , Pharah, a man with white hair and a mask, and a old Egyptian women with a tattoo under her eye like Pharah ''maybe they're related'' John thought then looked around more and spotted tracer talking to Winston and as you looked at her a memory started to surface.

Flashback London, England

A nine year old John watched from his father's shoulders his father was a United Nations soldier high up in their ranks so they had requested him to be here to see the new pilots, especially the most talented one they had picked up, Lena Oxton eighteen years old and already recognized as one of England's most talented flyers, she started when she was fifteen and at seventeen was noticed by the royal air force, though they had to wait a year for her to become a full adult before recruiting her.

''The kid has talent'' his father commented ''heard she's quite pretty too'' his mother added on. And as he watched the planes land and the first pilot climb out to meet the U.N people like his dad he realized what his mom said was very true he could see that even for his age as Lena walked towards them. ''Oh gosh what a cute lad you have here'' she said bending down to get a better look at him ''wot's your name lil un'' he just hid behind his mother's leg ''aw your shy don't worry I won't bite'' she said soothingly, she could tell he was going to be a strong, handsome man. ''His name is John and he normally isn't this shy'' his mother informed though Lena kept her eyes on him.

''Your pretty'' John whispered to the ground though Lena heard him and smiled even bigger at hearing him compliment her ''oh luv I can tell when you get bigger your going to be a real hit with the ladies'' John though finally looking up straight at her face with a serious look which surprised her since he was only nine and had been shy the whole time ''what about you'' he asked her ''wot about me luv'' she asked a little confused ''when I get older can I marry you'' the young John asked happy he came up with the idea, his parents giggled a bit but Lena smiled.

''Oh luv ya know I'm a lot older than ya want someone your own age'' though John just shook his head and gave her the same look look and without hesitating said ''no because you're perfect'' Lena leaned back a bit shocked he would say something like that, no one had ever told her that then she smiled a beautiful truly happy smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek ''luv when ya get older and your still thinkin of me come to London and find me. She got up and shook hands with his parents then turned and walked away before blowing the young John a kiss.

''I think that lil tot just stole my heart'' she thought

Flashback end

''Wow I actually said all that, that actually happened'' his face growing red ''I actually asked her to marry me, I doubt she remembers any of that'' he thought hopefully, he still was crushing on tracer after all these years.

''Now where's Jacob'' he whispered scanning the room ''there he is'' seeing him near Winston, Reinhardt and…women who looked like his mother tears threatened to come out because for the second time he was seeing his mothers death and seeing a women who looked like her. He didn't notice that tracer wasn't with the others anymore.

''Is alright luv'' she spoke while wrapping her arms gently around him from behind ''I'm here and everything's alright now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone before we start I would just like to address that I did know that his name is actually Brian I just liked John better and that after this chapter or the next there will be some actual fighting and action I know it may be a bit slow but it will start to pick up.

Chapter 3 Mercy

Hearing those words the other agents turned to see them, John not wanting to appear weak in front of the others pulled out of tracer's embrace, which made her frown since she was enjoying the hug but smiled as she saw John get on one knee as he hugged his brother who had ran right up to him as fast as possible while crying.

''I thought you were dead, I thought I was alone'' he sobbed ''hey calm down, I promised I would take care of you remember'' he told the child.

''vut are you doing out of bed young man'' the woman who looked like his mother asked in a german accent ''Oh I recognize her now she's mercy their head doctor'' john thought ''I got worried when I woke up and didn't know where I was and Jacob wasn't there'' he answered ''by the way, where am I'' Winston answered ''You're at watch point Gibraltor, an old overwatch base after you were shot we grabbed you and your brother and got on our ship where Angela or Mercy as you may know her was waiting to help you''.

''An might I say you did amazin back there luv, you could even become an agent'' Tracer said hoping he'd immediately say yes after all the little one had been talking to them saying how much he loved overwatch and how his brother had too. After they had gotten him to the ship and Mercy had taken off his jacket removing the hood, she recognized him, it was John, the John she had met all those years ago when he was just a tot, the one who had asked to marry her and told her it was because she was perfect, so she wanted him to be close. Though she also took this as two signs, one, the fact that he had come back to her must have meant it was meant to be and two, she needed to train more she wasn't strong enough to protect him and he had paid for it.

The other agent's smiled at the earlier suggestion knowing he would be an excellent addition to the team he had the bravery and the guts, but John was worrying about something else ''what makes you'd think I'd want one of you'' Tracer frowned and looked at the other agent's to give some reason for him to stay. ''Young man your wounds haven't healed enough for you to be out of bed, let alone leaving the watchpoint'' Mercy said stepping up to the plate.

John just moved his head from side to side ''just give me some painkillers it's what I've always used when I got hurt bad'' he told her while Mercy widened her eyes ''if you're hurt that bad you should seek actual medical attention vhere are you're parent's'' she said in a voice demanding to know.

''They're dead'' John said straight face and serious, Tracer put her hands to her mouth remembering the happy family she had met those years ago ''What happened'' she thought ''how could these two lose both their parent's'' meanwhile everyone else winced ''You iz orphans'' Zarya spoke up remembering her country where orphans were everywhere because of the omnic crisis ''I am zorry'' she spoke to John he raised his head to her and saw that the sympathy she was giving him was sympathy she herself had experienced ''You lost your precious people too huh'' Zarya nodded her head ''yes'' but what he said next shocked them all as he turned, grabbed his brother's hand ''at least you aren't responsible for one of their death's

''I don't believe that for one second luv'' Tracer thought as she watched him walk out. ''John wait why can't we stay here, you could be a hero'' John shook his head ''They're not heroes, they're criminals now'' Jacob looked up confused ''huh'' he asked ''If they get caught or if I get caught we'll be put in jail for the rest of our lives'' he told Jacob who looked down in disappointment ''and if I'm in jail who's going to protect you, Jacob I made a promise and I'm going to keep it''

''Well this is the safest place anywhere luv and don't worry about the U.N were too fast for them to catch'' Tracer spoke up seemed the other's had caught up, John snorted ''Really cause considering they built all these watchpoints I'm sure they can catch you pretty fast'' John said though Winston spoke ''Not this watchpoint this one was built away from the U.N's watch full eyes''

Mcree spoke up next ''Hate to break it to ya as well partner'' he started in his southern new Mexican accent ''But with what you did do you really think they're going to just leave you alone'' John widened his eyes ''Of course, I'm such an idiot they'll just keep coming after us''

John took a step back to re evaluate his options, the way he saw it he could either leave and have a ton of terrorist jump him and probably kill him and his brother or he could stay here and at least feel safe having a bunch of highly skilled heroes around him and more importantly his brother.

The choice was pretty easy.

''So you said the U.N doesn't know about this watchpoint what about those terrorist'' he asked ''Talon is their actual name and no they wouldn't not unless they tracked us here which is highly unlikely'Winston answered.

John nodded at him but then visibly winced, his back was killing him, Tracer noticed and was about to go to him when Mercy beat her to it being a doctor for so many years had made it easy for her to tell when people were in pain. She went up to him and grabbed his arm though not roughly ''You are in bad condition and need to rest'' she said sternly and John was floored by how similar this women was to his mother ''alright'' he spoke glancing back at his brother seeing him laughing with Reinhardt. Tracer looked on wanting to go but knew she had work to finish around the watchpoint ''I'll go see him later when I'm done'' she thought happily.

Once they got back to the med bay and John had laid down on the bed Mercy grabbed her staff and pointed it at him, John not knowing what it was got sat up a bit ''What is th-'' he was cut off by the stream of healing energy that shot out of it ''This is my Caduceus staff it can heal small to moderate wounds though if injured enough it may need additional help to heal'' she informed him.

''Oh that's amazing you heal people with just that'' Mercy cracked a smile ''Yes well I am one of the top doctors in the world but I also wanted to ask you something'' she said while she continued healing him ''Go ahead'' John affirmed enjoying his wounds not hurting like hell ''Earlier when I asked you about your parents and you said one of them died and it was your fault, I would like to know how'' John's eyes widened ''What do you mean it's like I said'' Mercy shook her head ''I don't believe that, earlier you said you made a promise to protect your brother no matter what'' she elaborated to him while John bit his lip ''You really want to know'' Mercy nodded ''Yes it seems you really need to talk about it''.

''I was ten years old'' John began and Mercy widened her eyes ''he was that young'' she thought ''how old was your brother'' she asked remembering the little one ''three'' John answered shakily ''We had just moved to Numbani from Boston after my dad died ''Who was your father'' she cut in wanting to know what happened to their father ''He was a high ranking U.N soldier he died fighting against some of the leftover Omnic rebels that were trying to hurt people'' he answered ''After we moved I, I was so upset everything was different and dad had been buried in Boston, so after my mom had came and got us from school and we were walking home I broke away and ran down an alley'' he was really crying now for the first time in a long time and Mercy hugged him ''You don't have to continue if you don't want to'' she told him ''No I want you to know'' he said coming to terms that he couldn't help but trust her because everytime he looked at he looked at her he saw his mother.

''Once I was down the alley a man, a cowardly man pulled out his gun'' Mercy gasped ''and told me to stay still and asked me if my parent's were with me, scared out of my mind I said yes and he smiled and said ''Well why don't we wait for her'' John gulped ''and then in what felt like an instant my mom was there and she just kept moving toward him until she lunged at him, trying to pull the gun from him but he pulled the trigger and she died while I held her, her last words ''I love you please take care of your brother'' he finished hugging Mercy and crying.

''You are a very brave boy'' Mercy told him ''No I'm not I'm a coward I just stood there while my mom protected me'' Mercy looked at him ''You were ten and scared, what could you do you were too young to be able to do anything'' John calmed down ''Yeah but'' he started ''but nothing'' she said as she released him but stayed next to the bed ''Do you feel better talking about it now'' John answered ''Yeah thanks mom'' he slipped out and Mercy stared at him and he realized his mistake ''I-I'm sorry that was weird huh'' Mercy caught him ''No of course not it's just I'm thirty-seven and have never had children so you're the first to call me that'' she explained ''Your thirty-seven'' John asked and Mercy laughed ''Yes I am'' she continued softly ''Do I look like her'' John swallowed ''Yeah you do'' Mercy pulled up a chair next to his bed '' then you may call me mom if' you'd like'' Angela told him.

''Thank you mom''


End file.
